A Faithful Colony
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans d'autres mondes, d'autres situation existent, comme dans celui où l'Angleterre, déjà puissante en 1066 décide d'envahir un autre royaume en crise depuis des siècles, de l'autre côté de la mer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

**Note**: Ceci est une courte Alternate History, écrite à partir d'un fanart intitulé "Ne me quittes pas" sur Deviantart et illustrant l'idée d'un Arthur plus vieux et d'un Francis plus jeune. L'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation d'écrire à partir de son image. Vous la trouverez sur deviantart donc, via cette même fic sur mon compte! Sachez qu'il n'y a pas d'idée de l'un qui élève l'autre! C'est toujours, à mes yeux, des amis d'enfance comme dans le canon/l'histoire originale. Seulement ici Francis est le plus jeune. Dans le prologue j'ai tenté de trouver une explication pour cette situation. J'espère qu'elle est au moins un peu crédible!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout avait débuté à la chute de Rome, au 4e siècle. Les romains, au lieu de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, s'y étaient cloîtrés derrière des murs épais, vite rejoints par d'autres latins venus de l'empire brisé. Rapidement conscients que les germaniques risquaient de venir ici à présent, pour de multiples raisons, ils avaient passé alliances et pactes avec les Pictes, en Calédonie, car c'étaient des guerriers réputés puissants et sans peur. Ceux-ci n'aimaient pas les romains mais les connaissaient, et craignaient les rumeurs sur les possibles envahisseurs.<p>

_Entre les latins qu'ils côtoyaient depuis longtemps (malgré les tensions), qu'ils connaissaient bien, et des barbares qui allaient imposer leur culture en détruisant peut-être la leur, en faisant peut-être disparaitre les celtiques, le choix fut vite fait._

Ils s'alliaient si leurs adversaires communs posaient un pied sur l'île. Mais pas d'autres alliances à part ça (pour le moment?), ce serait juste un soutient militaire et c'était tout. _Cependant quel soutien énorme_. Le courage de ces hommes venus du nord de l'île joua un rôle incroyable dans la guerre qui allait commencer et dont l'enjeu était la possession des terres de Grande-Bretagne. Enjeu qui tenait à coeur ceux qui y vivaient, alors que les germains n'étaient motivés que par l'appat du gain, alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant envahis.

Britannia était forte, soutenue et entourée, personne ne pouvait la vaincre disait-on, seul Rome avait réussi, et quand bien même parce qu'elle lui avait finalement laissé une chance. Les guerriers de la grande-Bretagne, avec à leur tête la grand roi Arthur, qui avait aidé à unir les peuples, chargèrent les germaniques, les repoussant petit à petit vers la mer, les renvoyant vers la Gaule.

Mais Germania, celui qui avait tué Rome, captura la nation celtique insulaire. Pensant avoir gagné, il ordonna à ces simples humains de reculer et de le laisser prendre possession de son désormais territoire, avec ses troupes: les Angles et les Saxons.

_De l'autre côté, celui des celtiques et des latins, Ce fut le choc._

_La Stupeur. _

_La Terreur. _

_Les latins et les celtiques crurent perdre leurs terres. _

_Calédonie et Pays de Galles crurent perdre leur mère..._

Mais Arthur s'était repris. L'humain avait encouragé ses troupes, harangué les uns, poussé les autres, redonnant foi à son armée, unifiant encore plus les celtiques et même les latins. Un appel fut lancé à l'île voisine, dont les habitants vinrent en masse pour aider, craignant qu'ils soient les prochains en cas de défaite bretonne. Une armée gigantesque fondit sur celle de Germania, comme un loup sur sa proie. _La vengeance romaine, la défense celtique._ Les germaniques furent écrasés par la sanglante riposte, rejetés vers la mer sans pitié. Les terres où les combats eurent lieu restèrent rouges très longtemps, et ce lieu de bataille resta par la suite longtemps désert, comme une terre 'sacrée' montrant que le peuple de l'île ne se laissait pas conquérir, ne se laisserait plus jamais conquérir.

Et les envahisseurs perdirent même leur ultime atout car un romain, plus discret et rusé que les autres, libéra la nation captive. Nation qui avait subit ce que subissaient bien des femmes aux mains des barbares, avec leur représentant, et qui en attendait même un enfant. Et Germania allait chèrement le regretter. Et en garderait un humiliant et cuisant souvenir toute sa vie.

_Car Britannia libre, la violence des peuples des deux îles se décupla en une seule pensée: la vengeance_. _Ce fut un véritable massacre. Les peuplades celtiques et les romains s'en donnèrent à cœur-joie pour chasser ces pilleurs, ces envahisseurs, de leurs terres._

Les troupes barbares furent rejetés à la mer, réduites à un très petit nombre, et furent encouragées à ne plus jamais revenir en ces lieux. Et ce fut tout. L'invasion fut ainsi stoppée, laissant la souveraineté aux peuples arrivés ici en premiers. Ils étaient chez eux et y resteraient!

Seulement Britannia sentait sa fin proche, très proche car l'enfant qu'elle mit au monde peu de temps après fut son héritier. _Sang Germanique et Sang Celtique. Une alliance qui l'aurait faite grimacer avant mais qui était le salut de son peuple à ses yeux désormais car elle, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. Et elle serait heureuse de savoir que ses habitants étaient entre de bonnes mains. Celles de son fils, élevé comme une puissante nation._

Semblable à l'intrus chassé il y a peu, mais lui appartenait à ces terres auxquelles il était rattaché par sa nature. Sans compter que des peuplades germaniques, non armés, femmes et enfants, venaient ici, cherchant abris et n'étant pas hostiles, ne furent pas repoussés mais intégrés à la population.

L'enfant grandit et Britannia disparue. Une nouvelle force à la place d'une ancienne.

Il était peut-être à moitié germanique mais on lui donna un prénom de héros: «Arthur». Le nom de celui qui avait sauvé ces terres. Le nom de celui qui représenterait les peuples vivant sur l'ancienne Britannia. Qui porterait un jour le nom de nation qui fut longuement débattu: Angleterre.

_Ironie du sort._

_Ce fut un nom germanique._

_Et ce fut une langue germanique qui fut utilisée et qui prit le nom d'«anglais»_

Cependant il fut élevé dans la haine de ce père qui resta toute sa vie à ses yeux comme une brute ne pensant qu'à sa petite personne, le destructeur de civilisations, voulant laisser des enfants partout, et faisant souffrir ceux de ses rivaux (et pour le coup, dans ce qu'on lui racontait, les enfants de Rome étaient presque montrés comme de pauvres victimes pour certains, ce qui n'étaient pas vraiment faux pour certains). Même si une partie de son peuple était germanique, ce n'était pas la majorité. Même si le nom et la langue avait une base germanique, la culture elle était clairement celtique, et l'héritage latin présent.

Ce jeune pays connut une ascension fulgurante, se développant en villes rapidement mais perdant petit à petit les bâtiments romains pour quelque chose de nouveau. Il repoussa les invasions vikings sans trop de soucis. Mais se complaisait dans une isolation incompréhensible pour l'époque, et n'en sortait que pour trouver une épouse à son roi.

_Et c'était tout._

_Aucune nation ne savait vraiment à quoi ressemblait le jeune Angleterre. _

En cet an 1100, il avait physiquement 14 ans. Et sa croissance allait sans doute s'arrêter et se stabiliser quelque temps (quelques décennies?) avant de reprendre, il le sentait au fond de lui, son pays ne grandissait pas vraiment ces derniers temps, isolé diplomatiquement comme il l'était. Même si son armée faisait des merveilles aux croisades. Il ne pourrait pas se développer plus en restant cloitré sur son île, il en avait conscience.

Il avait déjà pris trop d'avance dans sa croissance, même si atteindre 14 ans physique après une existence de cinq siècle ''d'indépendance'', ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Il était quand même une île (qu'il ne représentait même pas entièrement), censé être limité. Il était probable qu'il ne re-grandirait peut-être pas rapidement, même s'il envahissait ou se lançait dans la conquête de terre.

_L'Angleterre était un pays inaccessible._

_Beaucoup craignait le jour où l'envie d'envahir le prendrait, lui et ses habitants._

* * *

><p><em>La Gaule eut moins de chance, beaucoup moins.<em>

Gallo-romains et romains luttaient contre leurs ennemis avec efficacité certes, mais quand Rome tomba, ce fut l'affolement, la panique et beaucoup de villes furent prises ou détruites.

Le jeune Gaule Gallo-romaine, qui était très jeune à l'époque, trop pour supporter ça, en souffrit terriblement, autant de la disparition de son père que de l'invasion et des destructions en son territoire. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans à l'époque. Sa mère était la Gaule et elle tint le plus longtemps possible pour éviter à son fils la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, mais finit par disparaître elle aussi. Seulement...faire ça, le protéger un peu trop longtemps, empêcha Francis de devenir fort, de grandir vite pour se défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il commença bien mal sa vie de nation indépendance du vieil empire romain.

Les années passèrent et il fut un jour tout seul face aux barbares, aux invasions. Ceux refoulés de la Grande-Bretagne virent s'imposer et s'installèrent, mêlant culture germanique à celle qui dominait toujours: la culture latine, mais les reste de celtique furent quelque peu occultés. Germania, frustré par sa défaite, ne se montra pas tendre avec les fils de Rome et même ses propres enfants présents dans la région, ceux qui étaient aussi les fils et fille de Gaule. Le pays qui avait été la Gaule Romaine devint petit à petit le Royaume des Francs, puis le Royaume de France. Seulement au lieu de se stabiliser et de s'améliorer petit à petit, la situation empira quelque peu, et même si elle allait mieux de temps à autre, ça ne durait jamais.

_Crise dynastique: Aucune des familles ne tenait longtemps sur le trône, vite sans héritier, assassiné, renversé, batailles..._

…_.Mais aussi des Guerres Civiles. _

_Guerres incessantes pour repousser des envahisseurs à trois des points cardinaux: Sud, Est, Nord._

Pas de climat calme qui permette à l'enfant de grandit correctement et d'atteindre une taille d'adolescent ou de pré-adolescent, comme son frère Antonio qui réussissait à devenir fort malgré ceux qui l'occupaient. Ses frères d'Italie avaient eux le même problème que lui mais avaient des nations pour les protéger. Le jeune Roderich, fils de Germania mais ayant toujours vu Rome comme son père, avait récupéré Feliciano. Lovino lui avait été pris en charge par une nation venue d'Afrique, nation apparenté à celle commençant à envahir Espagne justement. Grèce avait été pris par l'Empire Ottoman et Égypte également. Tous étaient plus ou moins protégés, mais lui était tout seul.

_Il se sentait seul...si seul et abandonné._

_Personne ne l'aidait, ne voulait lui venir en aide._

Les demandes d'alliances de certains de ses rois ne changeaient rien. Parce que ces rois ne tenaient jamais longtemps sur le trône, vite renversés par un de leurs successeurs. Charlemagne fut le seul à tenir longtemps, lui permettant de gagner un ans physique de plus, atteignant alors l'apparence d'un enfant de 6 ans. Mais sa succession fut si fragmentée, ses fils si divisés que tout recommençant.

_A nouveau seul._

_Personne ne se souciait de lui._

_Personne ne devait l'aimer alors._

C'était ce qu'il se disait, caché pour éviter d'être enlevé par des opposants politiques. Il ne connaissait que l'insécurité et la peur. La solitude et le chagrin, la douleur. Rien d'autre. L'amitié lui était presque un sentiment inconnu désormais parce que ça remontait à trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en rappelle bien. Il se débrouillait seul...ou presque. Il était régulièrement récupéré par ses rois (éphémères) et souvent retenu à la cour quelques mois, parfois quelques années. Mais parce que les rois préféraient avoir leur nation auprès d'eux, par crainte qu'un autre pays ne s'en empare.

_Personne n'avait été préoccupé par ce qu'il ressentait. _

_Personne ne s'intéressait à lui avant. _

Et l'année 1100, année où il atteignit enfin une apparence d'enfant de 7 ans, tout changea. Son destin et son avenir changèrent. Et ces changements vinrent d'un seul bienfaiteur ou de ce qu'il vit rapidement comme tel. Cela vint de l'île à l'ouest.

_L'île des pluies et des brumes. _

_L'île qui avait repoussé les barbares._

«Angleterre»

* * *

><p>Arthur leva les yeux de son livre, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre du château. Tout était calme, trop calme ces derniers temps et lui qui aimait l'action ne goûtait guère cette absence de quelconques évènements. Il aurait aimé une invasion à repousser ou une croisade à mener. Il s'ennuyait rapidement. Et puis, même s'il aimait les longues promenades dans les forêts, les longues discussions avec ses amis magiques, les chevauchées dans les lieux calmes...il aimait aussi l'action des combats, des batailles, comme beaucoup de nation, surtout celles nés dans des lieux où des combats magnifiques avaient été menés.<p>

_Vivement que le projet de son roi aboutisse, il en avait assez d'attendre! _

Il avait la taille d'un adolescent en cet an 1100. Pourquoi avait-il grandit si vite pour ensuite se stabiliser plus ou moins à cet âge là? Il ne le savait pas. _Ou du moins pas totalement. _Il avait du grandir pour se protéger des agressions depuis des années. Son peuple avait du faire face à tant de cruautés et d'invasions, toutes repoussées. Actuellement il n'y avait rien à défendre ou à attaquer.

_Résultat: Gros moment d'ennui pour la nation._

«Écosse est trop occupé à bâtir ses châteaux, et à jouer avec son dragon pour venir s'entrainer à l'épée contre moi (il a peur de perdre ou quoi?). Pays de Galles m'en veut encore pour l'annexion d'il y a quelques décennies (mon frère a vraiment la rancune tenace) et Irlande...plus de nouvelles, qu'est-ce que je lui ai encore fait?» marmonna-t-il, un peu vexé que sa famille lui tienne si peu d'attention. Il n'avait qu'eux après tout. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas été très gentil avec lui dans son enfance, c'était quand même ses frères. Isolé sur son île, il n'avait pas vraiment de contact. Il ne l'avait quitté que pour des croisades, une ou deux fois. Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

_Et il se sentait seul, trop seul._

«Seigneur Kirkland!

- Oui?

- Tout es prêt!

- Vraiment?

- Tout à fait! Le roi a tout prévu! Et la date du départ pour le continent est fixé. Et les préparatifs viennent d'être lancé.

- Quel jour partirons-nous? Bientôt je suppose?

- Le 13 octobre! Nous arriverons le 14 en France!» Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du conseiller tandis qu'il poursuivait « Ils sont attaqués à l'est par une armée germanique, ils ne pourrons pas nous repousser facilement! C'est l'occasion rêvée pour s'emparer de ce trône pour le moment vacant!»

Arthur haussa un sourcil et se leva, lentement «Parfait!» Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur le spectacle de la pluie tombant sur ses terres: «Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble le royaume de France!»

_Il était temps pour l'Angleterre de s'étendre en dehors de son île. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, et avait besoin d'étendre son espace vital au continent._

* * *

><p><strong> A Suivre<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Rencontre<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le débarquement sur les côtes normandes ( nommées ainsi en souvenir des norvégiens vikings repoussés par les français quelques décennies auparavant) avait été rapide, presque trop simple. De même que la conquête de la région en elle-même avait été faite sans qu'il y ait une réelle résistance. C'était vraiment trop facile.<p>

_A croire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. _

_Ce qui étaient surement le cas..._Ils avaient d'autres sujets d'inquiétudes après tout. Arthur songea alors, avec une pointe de remord, qu'ils étaient attaqués par les germaniques à l'est. Pas de problème, une fois qu'ils auraient pris la capitale et que le roi William aurait pris le trône, il se chargerait de repousser les ennemis de ses nouvelles terres. Après tout, il n'aimait guère ceux originaire du même pays que les barbares qu'avaient repoussé les romains et les celtes des siècles auparavant.

_Il avait toutefois des scrupules à attaquer un pays en tel état de faiblesse, il avait l'impression de ne pas être loyal, d'être un lâche._

Au bout de quelques jours, ils prirent de nombreux châteaux dans la région, la ralliant rapidement à leur drapeau, agrandissant leur territoire. Et alors arriva un évènement qui régla ces soucis, et permit une avancée plus rapide: la nation ''visée'' par l'invasion fut capturée par les anglais. Les gardes qui ce jour-là tentèrent de la protéger avaient été fait prisonniers.

L'enfant terrorisé avait tenté de d'abord fuir mais, se voyant pourchassé et acculé, avait tenté dans succès de se défendre avec un petit poignard, causant bien des blessures peu agréables, mais sans trop de gravité, à ses pour-le-moment ennemis qui l'emmenèrent alors là où leur propre nation les attendaient, aux côtés de leur prince.

* * *

><p>Arthur fut mis au courant en dernier, alors qu'il aurait du être un des premiers, au moment où il lisait un parchemin, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui ronflait dans une grande cheminée. Il avait un rare moment de détente dans cette conquête. Il fallait évidement qu'on vienne le déranger (évidement) dans ce paisible moment de tranquillité (il n'en avait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci).<p>

«Messire Kirkland!» Un soldat entra en coup de vent, faisant sursauter la nation qui en lâcha ce qu'il lisait. «Messire...I..

- WHAT?» Le pays détestait par dessus tout qu'on le surprenne comme ça et il lança un regard noir à celui qui l'avait dérangé._ Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille?_ Il avait durement travaillé aujourd'hui, se battant contre des brigands le matin et tentant de calmer les habitants d'une cité prise quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était pas simple de dire aux français que non, ils n'allaient pas être massacrés, il fallait juste qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Oui les anglais étaient les ennemis des germaniques, et oui ils allaient prendre le trône de France mais que les habitants de ce pays se rassurent, ils n'étaient pas leurs vrais ennemis.

_Rassurer les foules...nécessaire pour ne pas attiser une éventuelle révolte, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça maintenant!_

Le jeune garde rentra aussitôt la tête dans ses épaules et balbutia, peu rassuré «Le prince Edouard vous attend dans...la pièce qu'il s'est octroyé pour recevoir les personnalités importantes et diriger la situation.

- ….A cet heure là? Ne peut-il pas attendre demain? Aucune nouvelle attaque ne sera lancée cette nuit! Et nous avons déjà discutés des décisions futures!

- Messire, c'est que les gens envoyés pour entrer dans l'armée du royaume de France envoyée pour nous arrêter, et récolter des informations, ont repéré la nation en question. Ils ont réussi à la capturer, et à la ramener ici!»

Arthur se leva d'un bond. «Vraiment?» Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres et il laissa échapper un simple «Parfait» d'une voix très calme. Il se sentait impatient à l'idée que la victoire venait d'être facilitée. Et curieux de voir à quoi allait ressembler son voisin. Sans répondre à son subordonné, il partit à grands pas vers la pièce en question, pressé de se trouver face à face avec son captif et futur vassal. La plus grande salle du château avait été redécorée au goût anglais, le drapeau rouge brodée de deux lions (symbole d'origine normande, qui avait plu au roi d'Angleterre), le cheminée était également allumée, chauffant l'immense lieu, déjà ornée de tapis et de tapisseries. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur son prince et esquissa une révérence.

«Mon Prince...

- La nouvelle n'est-elle pas excellente Arthur? Nous avons pour ainsi dire gagner la guerre, ou presque. Posséder la nation signifie presque remporter la victoire!

- Ne vous précipitez pas votre altesse! Rien n'est joué! Ils pourront tenter de la récupérer...et les germaniques sont toujours une menace! Il faudra récupérer les terres qu'ils ont envahis, à mes yeux et à ceux de votre père, ils ne méritent pas de garder ces territoire conquis dans un pays qui ne possède même plus de roi pour le défendre, cette tactique lâche ne mérite aucune pitié en retour.» Pour eux, les anglais, ce n'était pas pareil. Certes eux aussi envahissait dans un moment de fragilité, mais leur famille royale avait des droits sur la couronne de France, contrairement aux barbares de l'est. Donc eux ne faisait qu'envahir ce qui revenait de droit à leur roi pour mieux protéger le pays.

«Bien entendu. J'ai déjà envoyé un messager à son majesté mon père William Ier. J'attendrais sa réponse avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive.

- C'est... une sage décision! Mais...où est la nation? Si vous le désirez, je vais m'en occuper! La communication sera plus simple, je lui ferais sans doute moins peur!

- Juste là! Et elle refuse de dire un seul mot, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout essayé avant de vous avoir appeler!» Il avait l'air exaspéré, sans doute à cause de l'absence d'un résultat probant.

Le pays retint un grommellement, _pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas appelé tout de suite?_ Cependant il ne protesta en rien et chercha des yeux son pair. Un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude le prit, et il espéra que son semblable n'avait pas trop de mal après sa capture. _Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait, au fond de lui, que l'autre nation était sans doute jeune vu la situation instable de son territoire depuis des siècles._

Il le vit: petit, à peine la taille d'un enfant de 7 ans (il avait craint qu'il ne soit plus jeune), au physique faisant penser à celui d'une fille et pendant un moment, il fut certain que ça en était une. Son visage était un mélange de traits celtiques et latins, et pourtant ses yeux bleus comme la mer et ses boucles blondes comme les blés, lui donnaient plus une allure de germanique que celle d'un fils de Rome qu'il était. Il devait ressembler à Gaule sans doute.

Un sursaut de colère frappa la nation plus grande en voyant des chaînes retenir les poignets du petit, comme s'il constituait un danger. Rien qu'à le voir, cette idée était ridicule. Il semblait bien trop fragile et trop faible pour consister un quelconque danger.

* * *

><p>Angleterre s'accroupit devant l'autre pays, dont les vêtements déchirés et les cheveux emmêlés prouvaient qu'il s'était débattu ou qu'il avait été mal traité peu de temps avant. Prenant une voix douce, l'anglais demanda, tranquillement «Alors...Tu es France n'est ce pas?» Il avait parlé lentement, distinctement et même sans parler anglais, sa question, contenant le nom de nation, était compréhensible.<p>

Le petit lui jeta un coup d'œil en entendant ces mots et hocha la tête, triturant le tissu de son vêtement, n'arrivant pas à fixer son presque conquérant (à juste raison). Mais il ne dit rien. Ou il ne savait aucun mot, ou il n'avait aucun envie de même tenter de communiquer, ou il était mort de peur. En tout cas, la situation s'annonçait difficile. _Vraiment difficile_.

Arthur décida de tenter autre chose et dit, articulant clairement: «Quel est ton nom humain?» Il le pointa du doigt en même temps pour tenter d'au moins se faire comprendre par le geste.

«...»

Un silence, l'enfant n'avait visiblement aucune envie de dire un seul mot, fixant obstinément le sol sans desserrer les lèvres. Ses petits poings étaient fermés, comme s'il était en colère ou effrayé, peut-être même les deux.

_C'était même certainement le cas. N'importe qui serait furieux et terrorisé d'être envahis de la sorte, capturé et livré à la nation envahissante. _

_Arthur songea qu'à sa place, lui aussi serait fou de rage, prêt à mordre son conquérant et à lui cracher sa haine au visage. _

_Ou à bouder s'il était le plus faible...oui, aussi. _

«Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas s'il refuse de répondre ou qu'il ne comprend pas ce que nous disons!» déclara quelqu'un derrière lui. En effet les deux étaient possibles, cependant la possibilité d'une incompréhension était plus probable.

Arthur finit par supposer, mal à l'aise devant cette absence de réponse: «Je ne pense qu'il parle anglais, nous ne sommes pas ici depuis suffisamment de temps pour qu'il comprenne instinctivement la langue. Il n'a simplement pas compris ce que vous vouliez! Ca paraît évidement, même s'il est indéniable qu'il est terrorisé, mais ça c'est normal.

- ….Si tel est le cas, corrigez ça rapidement Kirkland! Nous ne tenons pas à ce que notre nouvelle province se rebelle! Apprenez lui à être fidèle à son désormais protecteur et possesseur!

- _As you want ~ _Mais il nous faut tout de même quelqu'un pour parler sa langue, pour communiquer ne serait-ce qu'au début! J'en aurais besoin pour m'occuper de lui! Et même pour lui apprendre notre langue» C'était logique, pour tout, l'autre nation devrait quand même pouvoir échanger quelques paroles. Et l'idée d'imposer sa langue comme ça ne lui plaisait pas trop non plus. Il en parlerait avec son roi plus tard d'ailleurs.

Le fils de William lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna vers les rangs de soldats et de nobles présents dans la pièce avant de lancer «Allez chercher quelqu'un pour nous servir d'interprète!» Un soldat sortit en coup de vent, et personne n'osa demander pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé avant, peut-être qu'on songeait que la jeune nation jouait au rebelle? Quoiqu'il en soit, le prince se tourna ensuite vers Arthur: «Mais de toute façon, ce sera rapidement notre langue qui s'imposera! Quel importance que vous en sachiez quelques mots d'une autre maintenant? Un interprête sera cependant utile le temps que notre future nouvelle terre apprenne l'anglais.»

Arthur en eut rapidement assez de cet être moins compréhensif que son père, de ce prince qui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre : «Je vais m'en occuper moi même, je pense que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde, à commencer par lui!»

_Parce que les humains ne semblaient pas l'aider, vraiment pas._

Soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras, ignorant sa crispation et son petit cri de peur, il l'emmena dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et le posa sur sa couche, enlevant les fers qui liaient ses poignets, marmonnant un ''_quelle bande d'idiots_'' tout en jetant l'outil de métal plus loin, faisant sursauter le petit qui resta figé sur place. Un regard craintif le mit mal à l'aise.

L'anglais toussota et chercha par où commencer avant de songer que cela était évident. «Bon, alors on va commencer par un commencement tout simple..» Il regarda l'autre pays, celui-ci le fixant sans bouger d'un pouce. «Je suis Arthur!» Il s'était désigné en disant ces mots. «Ar-thur!»

_Hochement de tête, étrangement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

L'anglais en conclut qu'il avait comprit et le pointa du doigt, articulant doucement: «...Et toi?

- …..F...Francis!» L'enfant avait compris ce que son aîné lui demandait et y avait répondu avec cependant une légère hésitation.

_«Great ~_» Quand l'enfant n'avait plus peur, la communication était évidement plus simple. Devant son sourire, l'autre hésita puis le lui rendit.

«Tu es vraiment dans un état épouvantable! Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi avant de tenter de communiquer!» Il ouvrit la porte et donna quelques ordres, pour qu'on lui apporte ce qu'il désirait dans les plus brefs délais.

_Eau chaude, vêtements propres à sa taille, de quoi manger et de quoi soigner des plaies légères. _

Entre ses dents il marmonna ensuite «Les humains sont vraiment des incapables quand il s'agit de s'occuper d'une jeune nation!»

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre.<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: Larmes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Larmes<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait, mais pas dans un climat doux et charmant mais dans une atmosphère où l'agitation, les projets, on sentait bien que la guerre était proche, que des terres à peu de distances étaient encore un champs de bataille ou des territoires occupés. La guerre n'était pas finie, était même sans doute loin de l'être. Même si un élément survenu la veille allait sans doute tout changer.<p>

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, se massant les tempes. Ses pensées encore embrumées ne le laissaient pas penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Puis il se souvint_.

Il était dans un petit château à la frontière entre la Normandie et la Bretagne, à quelques kilomètres d'une abbaye construite sur un bout de rocher. _Magnifique endroit soit dit en passant, il y retournerait de temps en temps. Et s'assureraient que les gens continuent à y travailler. L'idée que ce lieu devienne une des plus belles abbaye du continent lui plaisait, surtout que ces terres seraient bientôt à eux._

Tandis qu'il se levait et qu'il se remémorait les événements passés, la mémoire lui revint. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important hier.

_Mais quoi_?

Sur le coup il ne se souvint pas. Puis ça lui revint: la nation du royaume de France avait été capturé par les anglais.

Hier soir il l'avait soigné, lavé, nourri et donné comme habits propres les seuls qui avaient été trouvé à une telle heure: une longue tunique bleue.

D'ailleurs où était le gamin? Cette question le frappa et le fit se redresser d'un coup dans le lit, surpris. Personne en vue. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé mais aussi étonné.

_Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Pourtant...porte et fenêtres étaient bien fermées, non? Où était-il? _

Il se leva du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit, écartant la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulée, car il avait laissé le lit à l'enfant. Un court silence régna sur la grande chambre.

«Bien où es-tu?»

Il alla ouvrir l'armoire mais il n'y avait rien dedans. Un bruit derrière lui indiqua que le lit était la solution de cette partie de cache-cache mais l'anglais fit mine de ne rien voir, allant voir sous le bureau où il était pourtant évident qu'il n'y avait rien. Il fit ainsi mine de chercher un peu partout sauf à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Il se rapprocha lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

«Alors...»

Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'accroupit, soulevant la couverture. Il se pencha. Et croisa un regard bleuté soudain effrayé, tandis qu'un cri de surprise (et un peu de peur) retentit. La jeune nation recula jsuqu'au mur, l'air soudainement sauvage. Il tenta alors de le rassurer, pour qu'il se calme et accepte de venir avec lui.

«N'ai pas peur...je..» Angleterre tendit lentement la main pour attraper le petit mais celui-ci mordit son bienfaiteur, jusqu'au sang. «Aie!» L'envahisseur retira son bras, grimaçant en voyant les traces de dents sur sa peau. «Je vois, tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas!»

Du fond de sa cachette, l'enfant-nation réalisa sans doute l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il était à la merci de ce pays presque adulte et avait osé le défier de la sorte.

_Qui sait comment il allait réagir? Rome aurait rit de cette attitude rebelle mais ce pays n'était PAS Rome._

«Viens...»

Arthur soupira devant l'absence de réponse. Il n'allait pas avancer comme ça. Il décida de se préparer en attendant que l'autre sorte de lui-même de dessous le lit. Il retira sa chemise pour en passer une nouvelle, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses riches atours soient passés sur son corps. Il attacha ses cheveux sans les peigner (pas la peine) puis se retourna. «Comptes-tu rester là-dessous toute la journée?»

Un mot, sans doute une insulte en français, fut son unique réponse. Il eut un sourire impuissant (mais tout de même un peu amusé) et chercha la conduite à tenir. Se penchant, posant un genou au sol, il regarda à nouveau sous le lit et tendit cette fois vivement la main pour saisir le bras de l'autre nation et le tira de sa cachette. Il récolta d'ailleurs une nouvelle morsure et même un coup de pied quand il souleva le petit dans les bras. Cette attitude devait venir du peu de stabilité, de ce sentiment d'être toujours menacé ou attaqué.

«Tu me déteste vraiment, n'est-ce pas?»

Vu le regard noir de ces yeux azur, la réponse était sans aucun doute positive. France se débattit comme un petit diable, criant presque de colère sous ce ''câlin'' qu'il ne voulait pas.

«Bien...bien! On va finir par s'entendre tout les deux non? Dès qu'on pourra communiquer plus facilement, ça ira mieux tu verras!

- …»

Francis le fixa avec surprise. _Malgré les morsures, griffures et coups de pied, l'autre ne lui criait pas dessus, ne le frappait pas? _Troublé il s'arrêta, lançant un regard étonné à l'autre nation, se demandant ce qu'il cachait. Il n'avait plus vu d'autres pays depuis longtemps et ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec ses semblables. _C'était un envahisseur non?_ Il devait être aussi brutal que Germania, il lui ressemblait en plus! Comme les autres, ceux qui ne l'attaquaient pas l'ignoraient, ignoraient sa souffrance et sa solitude...c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait à l'époque.

_Mais cette fois, plus personne n'allait protéger ou le sauver! Rome et Gaule n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps et ses frères étaient tous occupés par des nations plus puissantes._

Il n'était qu'un faible, incapable de se protéger, de protéger son peuple et d'avoir pu grandir seul pour accomplir cela. Il aurait été totalement incapable d'affronter cette nation anglaise dans un duel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et un profond désespoir l'envahissait, alors qu'il réalisait sa situation. Alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était faible, impuissant, captif...qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Il n'était même plus libre cette fois. _

_Il ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver. _

Arthur vit la rage et la peur de France se changer en désespoir, en douleur. Ces yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes de colère, de rage, de frustration. Cet enfant n'avait même pas eu le droit de tenter sa chance pour se défendre. Son pays était attaqué sur deux fronts différents et lui était prisonnier, impuissant à protéger son peuple.

_Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette impuissance._

_Il avait toujours été protégé, entrainé, entouré...il était devenu (très) fort._

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça chez cet enfant. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à une autre nation. D'où la question presque dérangeante qu'il se posa alors:_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-pas vu l'un de ses voisins? Qu'il a même VU une autre nation? _Sans doute pas avant un bon moment...après tout leurs rois n'avaient peut-être pas eu envie de nouer des relations avec un pays aussi instables, avec tant de crises dynastiques? Ou si peu...il devait être seul depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Lui même lors des deux (ou trois? Il ne savait plus) mariage royaux entre la France et l'Angleterre, il n'avait pas vu son voisin lorsqu'il venait avec la délégation chercher la princesse de sang pour son roi.

Il crut entendre des mots entre les larmes, et cette fois ce c'était pas du français. Mais un mélange entre du celtique et du latin. Et ces mots suffirent à briser le cœur de la nation insulaire. Il resserra sa prise, tentant de consoler son jeune compagnon. Il le berça, murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans le peu de celtique qu'il savait encore.

_Il est seul depuis bien trop longtemps! Je suis arrivé à temps je pense!_

_Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé si les germanique avaient mis la main dessus en premier?_

Arthur dit alors une phrase simple, calmement «Sois sans crainte, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promet!» il maudit de ne pas avoir appris quelques mots de français avant, ça aurait été plus simple. L'autre ne semble pas comprendre mais s'arrêta de pleurer pendant quelques instants pour le regarder, comme s'il hésitait.

_Tout lui soufflait de se méfier!_

_Mais personne ne s'était tant préoccupé de lui avant._

_Aucune nation avant...depuis si longtemps._

_Il était fatigué, il en avait assez._

Lentement il passa ses petits bras autour du cou de l'anglais, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Simple geste qui signifiait en lui-même la confiance. Pour le moment du moins, ou parce que tout de suite il n'en pouvait plus.

_C'était à Arthur de faire en sorte qu'elle soit gardée maintenant._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre.<em>**


	4. Chapter 3: Origines Communes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

**Note**: j'ai édité/modfié quelques points dans tous les précédants chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3 : Origines Communes<em>**

* * *

><p>L'enfant marchait à côté de lui, muet comme une tombe. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu le faire parler. Vraiment pas. Même dans sa langue. Finalement la personne qui devait traduire de l'anglais au français et inversement arriva, escorté de gardes portant ce que portait tout soldats anglais. La méfiance était présente, parce qu'on n'avait pas envie de perdre la jeune nation fraichement récupéré, autant parce que la victoire serait presque acquise si le pays insulaire la gardait que pour le bien-être de celle-ci.<p>

_Et puis c'était aussi une question de fierté, on avait attrapé le pays ennemi, on entendait bien le garder maintenant, car ce serait humiliant de se le faire reprendre par un infiltré ou un traitre._

Arthur demanda qu'on les laissa seuls tous les trois puis ordonna, d'une voix encore jeune mais teintée d'autorité: «Bon vous nous servirez d'interprète jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris l'anglais! Nous avons beaucoup à faire!

- Très bien! Par quoi allons-nous commencer?» questionna l'interprète, qui était relativement jeune, d'environ une vingtaine d'année et qui semblait être d'origine normande, une de première région conquise par les anglais.

Il semblait parfaitement savoir à qui il parlait, ressentant d'une étrange façon que l'être face à lui était plus qu'un des commandants de l'armée, plus qu'un proche de la famille royale de l'île, plus qu'un simple humain. Une impression inconsciente qui l'obligeait inconsciemment à faire usage d'humilité et d'obéissance, qui l'avait fait prendre conscience de qui était ce jeune homme. De même que l'enfant faisait naître en lui, toujours de façon instinctive, un désir de protection très fort, reflet de la volonté de l'armée à l'est de protéger leurs terres contre les germaniques ou de celle de l'ouest qui tentait sans succès de repousser les anglais.

_Ce désir de moins en moins fort, car les français, entre deux maux préféraient le moindre. _

_Les anglais les respectaient alors que les germains les massacraient. _

_Le choix était vite fait._

_Pour leur culture, leur tradition...leur vie, ils préféraient les envahisseurs de l'ouest. _

_Sans compter que leur famille royale avait des liens, même éloignés, avec la leur, désormais disparue. _

_Raison de plus..._

Arthur baissa les yeux sur la jeune nation qui gardait les yeux rivé sur le normand, l'air soulagé de voir un membre de son peuple en bonne santé, mais également surpris de le voir ici, au service de l'envahisseur, même si lui-même était ici et commençait à faire confiance à l'autre nation. L'anglais détourna les yeux et, après réflexion, ordonna, d'un ton moins sévère, plus un ton de personne de son âge physique: «Demandez-lui où étaient les troupes germaniques la dernière fois qu'il a eu des nouvelles!

- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir seul? Vous avez de messagers pourtant?

- Pour savoir si LUI est au courant de quelque chose! Une nation ressent ce genre de choses! Et je préfère savoir si nous devons nous dépêcher d'atteindre la capitale ou si nous avons encore du temps! Quand la couronne aura échu à mon roi, les germanique n'oseront peut-être plus avancer et nous devrons alors récupérer les terres qu'ils ont envahis!»

Sa voix montrait tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour ces gens, peuple de son père tant haït, lui qui était né d'un viol, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait tant œuvré pour que le peu de germanisme qu'il possédait soit transformé, mélangé au celtique et à un peu de latin, ceci afin de créer une nouvelle culture, que désormais, mis à part les origines, il considérait qu'il ne "restait que peu de traces du passage de son père" sur ces îles. Bien entendu des peuplades germaniques étaient venues s'installer mais la nation les représentant n'était jamais revenu et tant mieux car le fait qu'elle ait tué Rome et même Hibernia et abusé de sa mère...

Germania était clairement devenu _Persona non Grata _sur l'îleet cela serait_ Ad Vitam Eterneam. _

_Mais bon, ce barbare devait avoir disparu depuis le temps..._

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, car il avait décelé de l'amertume mêlée d'un peu de haine dans la voix du pays insulaire, mais obéit et s'accroupit devant l'enfant, se mettant à lui parler en français.

«Peux-tu dire où sont les germaniques maintenant? Angleterre en a besoin pour décider de quoi faire maintenant!»

Le jeune royaume se mordilla la lèvre, décidé à ne rien dire du tout, même si son regard s'était illuminé, au début, en entendant sa langue. Les mots en français ne semblèrent pas l'adoucir et il serra les dents de colère, de petites larmes de frustration montant à ses yeux. L'idée d'aider un envahisseur contre un autre ne semblait guère lui plaire car au final il ne serait plus libre. Et même si la nation qui l'avait capturé n'était pas menaçante, il se méfiait car après tout peut-être qu'il faisait semblant pour lui faire baisser sa garde? Il avait été blessé trop de fois pour que tout se passe bien du premier coup.

L'anglais fronça les sourcils devant le silence de mort posé comme réponse à la question: «Quel est le problème cette fois?

- Je pense que commencer par là n'est pas le meilleur choix, si vous me permettez de...» Il ne put achever. Il sentait lui-même que son pays n'allait pas céder si facilement, sentiment qui produisait en lui un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude, quelque peu légitime vu l'histoire de sa nation.

Arthur passa la main dans ses longues mèches d'or et ordonna avec un certain agacement «Dites lui que nous allons commencer à nous diriger vers la capitale.»

Le message fut transmit et l'enfant hocha la tête, l'air toujours aussi boudeur. Angleterre soupira, la petite nation avait bien voulu s'habiller, manger et le suivre mais son attitude envers lui n'arrêtait pas de changer. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour gagner la confiance du plus petit. Il avait lui pourtant semblé, la veille, que France avait baissé sa garde, même ce matin. Cependant c'était peu être juste la fatigué, un petit moment où il avait baissé les armes...c'était tout de même compréhensif qu'une nation n'abandonne pas si rapidement la lutte. Cette idée produisit en lui une certaine forme d'amusement, son voisin avait beau être petit, il n'en était pas moins méfiant et prêt à se défendre.

Il le souleva et le posa sur son cheval, montant derrière lui et saisissant les rênes sans peur. Il donna quelques ordres et la troupe s'ébranla. Le prince prit la tête de la troupe, quelques pas devant sa nation. L'interprète devait rester au côté de celle-ci. Le soleil brillait et tout était calme, la victoire se sentait et les troupes anglaises le savaient. Des chuchotements qu'on pouvait percevoir étaient des prévisions sur le temps qu'il restait avant que la couronne n'échoit entre les mains de leur roi.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Arthur, d'assez bonne humeur, profita du fait que son prince avait prit un peu d'avance sur lui pour se mettre à chantonner un vieux chant celtique que chantait souvent son frère Écosse pour l'endormir quand il était petit. Le mélange des mots celtes, à la fois originaires des terres de Britannia et de la vieille Calédonie, mots sans doute semblable à ceux d'autres peuplades celtiques, s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Soudain il sentit une petite main sur son poignet et baissa les yeux. L'autre nation le regardait, les yeux étrangement brillants. Quelques chose se passait-il? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Il lança un regard à son interprète qui était un peu plus loin, s'étant un peu écarté quand le plus jeune pays avait donné l'impression à tous de dormir.

«...» Il sembla hésiter, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

«Quoi?» demanda doucement Arthur, posant la main sur la tête blonde. Il savait que son mot ne serait peut-être pas compris mais le ton aiderait à deviner ce qu'il avait demandé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'interprète pour consoler son voisin outre-manche.

L'enfant chuchota quelques mots à voix basse, que seul l'anglais entendit mais il devina l'essentiel avec un seul mot «Mamaï». Francis avait déjà du entendre ce chant à l'époque de Gaule Celtique, avant qu'il ne se retrouve tout seul? Lui avait eu son peuple, ses frères mais l'autre? Personne. Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir prendre soin de lui. Il allait le ramener dans son île quelque temps, le temps de lui apprendre correctement la langue, une fois que son peuple aurait récupéré la couronne de France. Et puis bientôt, le petit serait aussi chez lui sur l'île non? En surtout il serait en totale sécurité en cas de révolte sur ses terres.

L'Angleterre hésita puis entonna un nouveau chant, un que France ne pouvait connaître car il venait des celtes qui vivaient il y a si longtemps dans l'île actuellement nommée Irlande. Son frère les lui avait souvent chanté, dommage qu'il se soit senti obligé de danser une fois que cinq en même temps. Ca avait fait mourir de rire Écosse et déclenché un pugilat fraternel, tandis que Pays de Galles tentait de les séparer, sans trop de succès.

_Mais il fut surpris d'entendre la petit voix finir une phrase qu'il avait commencé._

Le visage de l'autre nation s'illumina comme pendant qu'il chantait, et lorsque le chant fut achevé, il se mit à parler à toute vitesse, déstabilisant le royaume stable qui chercha rapidement comment lui faire comprendre d'aller, de parler, moins vite. Il finit par lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres, faisant taire le jeune pays qui haussa un sourcil surpris. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'anglais. «Alors comment ça tu es devenu plus bavard hein?» Son ton rieur sembla détendre l'enfant qui éclata de rire.

Le cœur de l'anglais se figea. _Quoi? Comprendre que j'étais en partie celtique l'a calmé?_ Et soudain il eut une idée, se traitant d'imbécile pour ne pas y avoir penser avant, il avait déjà essayé oui mais l'autre était à ce moment-là dans sa phase _"je ne dirais rien_!" de la veille, muré dans sa méfiance et sa rancune d'être captif. Arthur l'avait pourtant vu tressaillir en entendant la langue de son père mais avait juste détourné la tête avec humeur. Peut-être serait-il plus coopératif maintenant?Il ouvrit la bouche et parla cette fois en latin. Il aurait certes besoin de l'interprète pour plus tard mais actuellement il allait tenter de communiquer lui-même.

Il ne parlait plus latin couramment depuis un moment, même s'il pratiquait toujours à l'écrit. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il décida de tenter quelque chose, et parla lentement dans cette vieille langue antique «N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal!

- ...Vous n'êtes pas comme Germania, même si vous lui ressemblez!»

_Quoi...il a dit quoi?_ Il comprenait la peur de l'autre cette fois. Il était un germanique, un fils de Germania, comme l'autre nation qui l'attaquait, comme la vieille nation l'avait fait il y a si longtemps. France avait senti cette ressemblance, peut-être même avait ressenti ce côté germanique. _Il pensait peut-être que..._

«Non je ne suis pas comme lui! Je le déteste!

- ….Moi aussi! A cause de lui papa a disparu et mamaï aussi!» Le plus jeune se blottit contre lui, refermant ses petites mains sur la cape rouge qu'avait mis l'anglais. «...Vous pouvez chanter cette chanson encore une fois? La première?

- Oui...Oui bien entendu.»

Arthur sourit et s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença la petite chanson. Cette fois l'autre ne chanta pas mais l'écouta, niché contre lui, l'air beaucoup plus heureux qu'au matin.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	5. Side Story: History of Ireland

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: Oc!Irlande**

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

* * *

><p><em><strong>Side Story: History of Ireland<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Il se souvenait...<em>

Irlande soupira, regardant à l'extérieur, il rêvassait à son passé.

A l'époque Romaine, quand il n'était qu'une toute petite nation, la joie de sa mère, la fierté de son père. Une turbulente boule d'énergie rouge sur pieds.

_Jours inconscients où il courrait dans les bois avec ses amis magiques._

_Jours heureux où il écoutait les légendes que lui racontait sa mère._

_Jours de bonheur où il suivait son père à la chasse._

Celui-ci lui disait toujours, lui montrant la mer à l'Est: ''de l'autre côté de la mer, il y a mes terres, qui seront les tiennes le jour où je partirais''.

Il n'avait pas compris, trop jeune pour réaliser ce qu'il était, même s'il voyait bien qu'il était toujours presque un bébé de 3 ou 4 ans alors que ses amis et compagnons de jeu avaient grandis, étaient devenus adultes, étaient devenus papa ou maman à leur tour, qu'ils devenaient vieux alors que lui ne changeait pas ou si peu, que ses parents ne changeait pas.

_Il pensa au début que c'était de la magie. _

_Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était à cette époque._

Puis il avait eu un petit frère: Alister. Des cheveux roux, comme les siens, des yeux verts, comme les siens et d'énormes sourcils comme les siens.

Au début, il l'avait vu en ennemi. Un intrus qui allait lui voler ses parents. Mais si le bébé, vigoureux, semblait demander beaucoup d'attention, lui n'en était pas négligé pour autant.

_Encore des années avaient passés._

_Il ne changeait pas. Toujours pas. _

Son petit frère fit ses premiers pas chancelant, s'agrippant à lui en manquant plus d'une fois à le faire tomber. Au début, non il ne l'aimait pas mais quand le petit roux dit son nom avec un grand sourire..d'accord il changea d'avis.

Alister semblait bloquer à 3 ans, lui à 4. Il avait au moins un compagnon de jeu qui ne grandissait pas. Qui pouvait voir les créatures magiques. Quelqu'un avec qui attendre quand leurs parents s'absentaient tous deux. Surtout que leur père, pendant un moment, fut plus souvent sur son île à l'Est qu'avec eux.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Edwin attendait chacun de ces retours, et pendant le séjour de son père, le suivait, une fois même jusqu'en Gaule où il rencontra son cousin.

La plupart du temps, ils restaient avec leur mère. Sa cuisine était étrange, mais il l'aimait. Même si ce que faisait les villageoises, attendri par leur bouille à lui, et à son frère, était différent mais bon aussi.

Elle chantait beaucoup aussi.

La langue celtique, il ne connaissait qu'elle, il la parlait et la chantait.

Et puis un jour, vint un deuxième petit frère: différent cette fois. Une touffe noire comme la nuit couvrait sa tête, sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne ou celle d'Alister et sinon les sourcils, encore une fois ne varièrent pas, la couleur des yeux par contre changea, il les avait bleus, comme leur père. Mis à part cela, il était bien plus calme qu'Alister.

Il en fut ravi et ses oreilles en souffrirent mois.

Les années passèrent encore. Et un jour son père lui dit «La Prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais avec moi sur mon île, que tu fasses connaissance avec tes futures terres!»

_Ce jour-là, il comprit qu'il était différent de ses frères._

Alister chantonnait souvent des chants calédoniens, sans l'avoir jamais appris, preuve qu'il serait le représentant de ce peuple, de ces terres. Un peuple courageux dont il pourrait être fier. Quand à Carwyn, le petit dernier, il hériterait certainement des terres de leur mère. Mais lui avait toute une île. Il ne tint plus en place, demandant sans cesse à sa mère quand Hibernia reviendrait.

Sauf qu'un évènement arriva: l'arrivée des romains qui s'installèrent sur les terres qu'il nommèrent Britannia. Une langue étrange que le latin, différente et difficile à apprendre. Mais sa mère lui dit qu'il devait la parler, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre son ''envahisseur''.

Rome ne fit pas de grands malheurs, pas vraiment. Bien sûr, des choses difficilement pardonnables furent faites mais, d'un autre côté, la présence romaine permit au peuple de sa mère de grandir, aux villes de s'embellir.

«Un mal pour un Bien» Disait la désormais Britannia, avec sagesse.

_Mais rien ne pouvait durer._

_Et Malheureusement pas plus le bonheur qu'autre chose._

_Non._

Au début, pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Il était enfin, du haut de ses 5 ans physiques, sur l'île de son père. Qu'il adorait. Un peuple dont il ressentait confusément les émotions, même si atténué parce que Hibernia était le vrai représentant.

_Son père lui apprit le combat. _

_Le tir à l'arc auquel il excellait. _

L'épée était encore trop lourde pour lui, malheureusement. Ses petits bras ne pouvait supporter ce poids de métal. Il faisait des efforts tout le temps mais n'y parvenait pas.

Un jour une annonce parvint: des bateaux non romain approchaient des côtes et ce n'était pas non plus des navires celtes. Hibernia sembla inquiet en parlant avec ses hommes et ordonna à Edwin de rester dans la maison.

L'enfant obéit, effrayé.

Une guerre? Des batailles? Celles contre Rome lui avaient assez fait peur. Alors que pouvait-il attendre d'une nation qui était, selon Hibernia, un vrai barbare, pire que les celtes? Ca l'inquiétait et il avait peur.

Pour son père, pour le peuple de celui-ici, mais aussi pour sa mère et ses frères.

«N'y va pas!»

_Pressentiment?_

_Intuition?_

_Crainte?_

Il ne savait pas mais il ne voulait pas laisser partir son père. Comme s'il craignait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et il ne pouvait se douter que tel était bien le cas. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter, alors qu'Hibernia n'avait jamais failli, excepté contre Rome (selon ses histoires).

«Reste ici Edwin! Ne bouge pas! Attend moi! Je reviens rapidement! Sois un homme et cesse de pleurer!»

_Le petit avait retenu ses sanglots et avait obéit._

_La main passa dans ses longs cheveux et Hibernia partit sans un regard en arrière._

_L'enfant s'assit sous le grand arbre._

_Attendit._

_Longtemps._

_La nuit tomba et rien._

_L'aube arriva et rien._

Et Soudain une douleur au niveau de son cœur, comme un lien que l'on tire. Il suffoqua et tomba au sol, haletant. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, il sentit alors les sentiments de dizaines de personnes, de centaines même comme il ne l'avait jamais senti avant. Une vision si claire des terres qui l'entouraient, des gens qui y vivaient, des traditions qui y perduraient comme les leçons de son père n'avaient jamais pu l'instruire.

_Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose._

_Une seule mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre. _

Affolé par des larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il courut. Courut vers les plages et la plaine où avait lieux les combats. Là où son père se battait depuis la veille, là où les barbares, comme les appelaient les romains (d'après ce que lui avait dit sa mère), avaient débarqué.

_Une nation qui a héritier près à hériter risque de disparaître facilement._

_Une Nation peut mourir plusieurs fois...et ressusciter autant de fois, sauf si son temps est venu._

Edwin ne devait jamais oublier ce qu'il vit et ressentit ce jour-là.

_Sang, Colère, Rage, Peur, Angoisse.._.tout ça rassemblé en un malstrom d'émotion. Son cri d'enfant ne fut entendu par personne. Sa magie, devenue brusquement instable lui donna comme une poussée d'adrénaline.

La flèche, enveloppée par il n'avait su quoi...frappa la nation germanique en plein front. Germania se volatilisa, réexpédié en Scandinavie, lieu de sa naissance, en moins de deux. Mais Edwin, que tous regardaient à présent, figés, n'en avait cure car il savait qu'il était trop tard, il avait pris la place d'Hibernia, était devenu le nouveau pays. Une pulsion l'avait fait crié. «Écoutez-moi manants! Je m'appelle Edwin et je suis l'Irlande! Les Celtes ne vous feront pas de cadeaux si vous ne quittez pas les lieux immédiatement!»

Cet enfant de cinq ans physique, aux yeux verts trop brillants et lumineux pour être normaux, un regard trop âgé pour être celui d'un enfant. Une aura verte comme l'herbe l'enveloppait alors qu'il bandait son arc une nouvelle fois.

Les armées d'Hibernia s'étaient reprises, elles qui s'étaient figées à la mort de leur nation, et avaient entouré le jeune nouveau pays, décidées à le protéger. Les germanique commirent la bêtise suprême: il ne partirent pas et attaquèrent. Galvanisés, les habitants de l'île ripostèrent et cette fois, les intrus furent rejeté à la mer, grandement diminués en nombre.

_Il avait gagné._

_Ils resteraient celtes._

_Sans aucune influence néfaste venu de l'est, autre que celle des romains, beaucoup plus présent en Britannia qu'en Irlande._

Des années avaient passé, bien trop peu car le germanique revint, cette fois dans les terres de sa mère. Des messagers affolés virent apporter de terribles nouvelles: Rome était tombé, la nation en question était morte et Britannia avait été capturé par Germania.

Irlande avait voulu y aller, avait tempêté, harcelé ses chefs, voulant retourner avec sa famille qui avait besoin de lui en ce moment terrible, ses petits frères qui n'avaient peut-être plus que lui au monde.

Les hommes cédèrent et une troupe de celte débarqua en ce qui serait un jour le Pays de Galles, l'enfant détalant devant ses hommes médusés pour courir vers une petite maison au toit de chaume où Alister et Carwyn s'étaient jetés dans ses bras en pleurant.

«On la sauvera!»

_La promesse fut tenue._

Germania fut de nouveau repoussé grâce au chef de guerre nommé Arthur, héros de Britannia.

Sauf qu'un enfant naquit, un enfant issu de la celtique et du germanique. Et si sa naissance scellait la disparition de sa mère cette fois-ci, elle supplia ses aînés de ne pas en tenir rigueur à cet innocent.

Irlande dut être un grand frère, encore et encore.

Apprenant à celui qui devint Écosse à se servir d'une épée et d'un arc, à monter à cheval. Comme il le fit ensuite pour le désormais Pays de Galles. Ils leur apprit à lire et à parler le latin, demandant à un homme originaire de l'empire défunt de leur servir de précepteur.

_Alliance entre les deux îles, entres les peuples celtes, calédoniens et latins._

_Ca les sauva, ça sauva leur culture. _

L'enfant prénommé dès sa naissance Arthur, lui, grandit petit à petit, dans la haine de son père et le respect des nations disparues. Il se releva doué et promit, selon les druides toujours de ce monde, à un avenir mémorable. Edwin accepta d'y croire, à contrecœur et s'occupa de ce frère qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas beaucoup.

_Le petit grandit pour devenir un adolescent qui prétendait n'avoir besoin de personne._

_Gamin ingrat._

Edwin resta sur son île la plupart du temps, partant parfois en voyage mais revenant toujours rapidement. Il était une nation assez solitaire. S'il appréciait la compagnie des hommes, surtout son peuple, il n'aimait guère les autres nations, excepté les celtiques.

Un jour, il reçut un message de son frère, qui daignait enfin lui faire un signe de vie: il avait, depuis quelques années, commencé à prendre soin d'une jeune nation voisine.

_Voisine._

_Voisine?_

Bizarre aucune nation voisine ne serait plus jeune qu'Arthur. Tous étaient fils ou filles de Rome ou Germania, donc déjà à l'adolescence ou juste avant.

_Étrange._

Edwin décida d'aller voir ça par lui-même. Ce pauvre gamin, qui qu'il soit, risquait l'empoisonnement avec la cuisine d'Arthur.

Il fallait qu'il empêche ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...dans l'Histoire principale.<em>**


	6. Chapter 4: Nouvelles

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France et Angleterre

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Nouvelle(s)<strong>

* * *

><p>Il restait parfois assis des heures à regarder les étoiles, vague souvenir heureux de l'époque où son père était toujours là. Souvenirs doux et amer car il ne verrait plus jamais Rome, ni Gaule. Se mordant la lèvre, il arracha un à un les pétales soyeux d'une fleur, laissant la brise nocturne les éparpiller dans l'air. Tout était clame et paisible pour le moment. Il n'osait presque pas croire que tout irait bien pour lui désormais. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.<p>

Arthur avait décidé après réflexion de le ramener en Angleterre afin d'être certain de le garder sous sa protection.

_Qui sait si les français n'allaient pas tenter de le reprendre avant que son roi n'ait pas pactisé complétement le pays, ou même les germaniques, ces traitres qui attaquaient le royaume au moment où il était le plus affaiblit. Tant qu'il n'y avait aucun accord de paix, l'anglais préférait être prudent. _

D'accord lui aussi faisait ça mais sa famille royale à lui possédait des liens familiaux, datant d'un mariage antérieur, avec l'ex-famille royale française dont il ne restait plus d'une princesse, cousine éloignée de leur prince, et dans l'idée de son roi, sa future belle-fille.

Il regarda les étoiles au dessus de lui. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment de paix comme celui-ci. Un moment où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité.

Un souvenir envahit sa mémoire, un souvenir du temps où il était toujours une partie du grand Empire romain, quand ses frères et lui sortaient de la ville et s'allongeaient dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel, les constellations. Rome les rejoignait toujours très vite et leur racontait les légendes se raccrochant aux astres.

_Ses frères lui manquaient..._

_Il ne savait pas comment il allait. _

_Il avait même parfois peur pour certains d'entre eux._

Pas pour Antonio qui était puissant, capable de chasser son envahisseur seul mais pour les deux petits italiens. Il n'osait pas demander à l'anglais s'il acceptait de transmettre des lettres à d'autres pays, après tout ils étaient censés être alliés maintenant.

«Francis!»

Il se redressa lentement, lâchant les quelques fleurs qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, lâchant la couronne qu'il était en train de tresser. Son regard azur se tourna vers l'autre blond qui venait de descendre de cheval, et qui venait vers lui. Arthur s'agenouilla près de lui, et demanda, avec douceur. «Que fais-tu ici? C'est le plein milieu de la nuit!»

_Si Mint Flying Bunny ne l'avait pas prévenu ou même dit où se trouvait le petit.._

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et murmura, hésitant, comme s'il craignait une punition «Je...je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais envie de voir le ciel!»

Arthur s'assit près de lui, jambes croisés «J'ai été longtemps absent! Désolé!» Il posa sa main sur la tête blonde, cherchant comment en arriver à la surprise qui attendait le français. «Mon roi m'a envoyé en Espagne, là bas vient d'avoir lieu la Reconquista. Tes frères ont chassé leurs envahisseurs et chacun s'est vu bâtir son propre pays. Antonio est devenu l'Espagne, Marco le Portugal.»

Francis hésita puis demanda, d'une toute petite voix: «Ils vont bien?

- Fatigué mais oui, en parfaite santé!»

Un sentiment d'amertume prit le latin, il était faible, incapable de se défendre seul, ses frères n'avaient même pas pu l'aider. Il enviait Marco d'avoir eu un tel frère à ses côtés. Soudain un rouleau fut placé devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter.

«De la part de ton frère!»

Antonio avait semblé très inquiet pour son cadet. A un point tel qu'Arthur avait presque été touché, ou alors ne l'avait pas montré. Il avait accepté d'inviter les hispaniques à la cour d'ici un ou deux an afin que les trois latins puissent se revoir.

«L'année prochaine, Marco et lui viendront!»

Francis releva la tête du parchemin qu'il lisait, et sourit timidement à son nouvel ami avant de rependre la lecture, retenant ses larmes.

_Finalement aucun de ses frères ne l'avait oublié ou abandonné._

* * *

><p>A Suivre<p> 


	7. Chapitre 5 : Arrivée

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France et Angleterre

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Alternate History, Friendship, Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Arrivée<strong>

* * *

><p>Des gens dansaient devant lui. Il préférait rester sagement assit, immobile, attendant tranquillement en regardant le gens devant lui. La nourriture avait été délicieuse, la musique était très belle. Devant ses yeux, il y avait foisonnement de tissus et de couleurs. Venant juste de commencer à apprendre à danser, il n'en savait pas assez pour se lancer.<p>

Arthur lui semblait assez à l'aise. Il avait inviter sa princesse, la laissant ensuite à un cousin venu à cette fête. Il était digne, et sérieux malgré un léger sourire.  
>Impossible, pour qui ne le connaissait pas, de savoir s'il s'amusait ou s'ennuyait profondément.<p>

Francis agita les pieds sur cette chaise trop haute, chantonnant une petite chanson de son pays, dans sa langue. Il en parlait parfaitement deux désormais. «A la claire fontaine, en m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si claire que...» Une main se posa sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux sur l'adolescent à ses côtés.

Arthur eut un léger sourire et s'assit sur la chaise voisine. «Tu n'en as pas assez de la musique? Tu dois chanter?»

L'enfant haussa les épaules, et répondit, timidement «Je n'ose pas danser! Et puis ils sont tous trop grands pour moi!» Il eut une petite moue «Je m'ennuie un peu ...»  
>Angleterre attrapa deux verres que lui apportaient un serviteur et en tendit un au petit. Il chercha comment annoncer la surprise et finit par dire «Antonio et Marco arriveront demain!»<p>

_Ses frères allaient venir.  
>Ils ne savaient pas comment il allait agir avec eux.<em>

Il ne les avaient pas vu depuis des décennies, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'eux.  
>Et puis...eux avaient su se défendre: ils avaient grandis, étaient fort, devaient avoir l'âge physique d'Arthur ou peut-être un peu plus. Rien à voir avec lui, lui qui se sentait encore parfois si faible.<p>

«Tu as peur, de voir tes frères?  
>- Non...» La réponse avait été trop rapide, et manquaient de conviction.<br>Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit, d'un ton plus neutre. « Je connais plus Portugal que Espagne mais pour ce que je sais, ils savaient plus ou moins se débrouiller seuls, surtout depuis qu'ils ont chassé Andalous de chez eux. Même si ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça!»

Francis connaissait l'histoire: oui ils l'avaient fait, en optant pour un plan fourbe. Marco avait fait croire qu'il laissait tomber sur frère, en fondant le Royaume du Portugal et avait bel et bien coupé tout contact pendant quelques semaines, voir mois. Une discorde sembla alors naître entre les deux nations désormais voisines. Les envahisseurs, voyant cela, tentèrent de garder au moins l'Est, c'est à dire la partie correspondant à Antonio. Sauf que, brusquement, l'armée portugaise avait attaqué, prenant à revers, par surprise. Et, en l'année 1200, ils s'étaient complément libérés. Bien entendu ça avaient été long...les refoulés tentant encore quelques attaques.

Durant un demi-siècle environ, Francis, lui avait un peu grandis, mais à peine d'un an, et encore. Dire que Arthur, qui avait 14 ans physiquement, pouvait encore sans soucis le prendre dans ses bras.

_Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, il n'allait pas grandir soudainement._

Les anglais, une fois le trône récupéré, avaient immédiatement lancé un avertissement aux germaniques, les menaçant des pires sanctions s'ils s'obstinaient à vouloir leurs voler des terres.  
>Face à l'absence de réponse, vu comme un mépris, ils attaquèrent et se montrèrent sans pitié, écrasant l'armée ennemie et raflant même deux régions: l'Alsace et la lorraine, à leurs adversaires.<br>Le pays se redressait petit à petit, sous un roi qui restait en place, administrant correctement les territoire. Des cathédrales, églises et abbayes naissaient ici et là. Un grand Palais Royal se construisaient petit à petit à Paris.

_Tout allait bien.  
>Francis avait presque peur que ça ne dure pas.<br>Presque peur de tout perdre._

Jamais il n'avaient été aussi heureux, pas depuis l'époque où il faisait partie de l'Empire Romain.

_Peut-être avait-il juste peur de décevoir ses frères si forts, lui qui était si faible, incapable de se défendre correctement face à des envahisseurs._

«Hum...tu es certain que tu t'ennuie pas assis là tout seul?  
>- Non!»<br>Arthur eut un large sourire, presque démoniaque et, soulevant le gamin dans ses bras, le faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. «Sisi je suis sûr que tu veux danser toi aussi!  
>- I..» Retenant à temps le mot anglais qu'il avait failli dire (il était presque bilingue maintenant) «Je ne suis pas une fille!<br>- ...Cette tunique semble prouver l'effet inverse! Et tes petites boucles aussi!  
>- Ton frère aîné m'a dit que tu en portais aussi! Des tuniques rouges et vertes même!»<br>Arthur eut une moue agacé et marmonna «Lui...j'aurais deux mots à lui dire!» Il garda le petit dans ses bras (il était si mignon que la moindre occasion pour le cajoler, il la prenait!) «Je vais quand même faire venir le tailleur, histoire que tu puisse porter autre chose!  
>- Ce sont les servantes qui disaient que j'étais...adorable avec ça!»<p>

Il aurait quand même préféré mettre l'ensemble offert par son protecteur, parce que autant il aimait bien les tuniques, autant il savait qu'Arthur se moquerait de lui. Gonflant, il détourna la tête, semblant apparemment vexer.

_Damn il EST mignon_! Fut la seule pensée rationnelle de l'anglais. Il s'empêcha à temps de lui faire un câlin devant tout le monde.  
><em>Il avait sa fierté quand même!<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur se tenait sur les quais, mains posées sur le hanches, laissant le vent lui emmêler les cheveux et lui rougir les joues (c'est qu'il faisait frais ce matin). Il attendait, les yeux rivés sur une voile apparaissant à l'horizon.<br>Une voile oui. Blanche, surmontée d'un drapeau qu'il aurait facilement reconnu. Le drapeau espagnol, et sans doute un des bateaux suivants portait celui des portugais.

Mais bon, il s'agissait essentiellement d'une délégation venue pour régler un certain nombre de choses. Dont la signature d'un traité de paix (où les espagnols promettaient de ne pas traverser les Pyrénées s'ils voulaient étendre leur territoire, et d'une alliance. Que du bénéfice pour l'anglais donc. Il se frotta mentalement les mains alors que les navires approchaient.  
>Il n'avait pas emmené son protégé avec lui. Pas comme ça à l'arrivée du bateau, avec les humains, les ambassadeurs et tout le bazar, ça aurait perturbé un peu le début des négociations. Il les verraient plus tard ses frères. C'était ainsi prévu de toute façon, les latins resteraient quelques jours.<p>

Quand la passerelle s'abattit au sol, il put voir un jeune adolescent de 14 ans physique, comme lui, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, suivi d'un jeune de 12 ans qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau excepté qu'il avait les cheveux longs.

«Antonio...Marco!»

Les hispaniques le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Si le plus jeune semblait sur ses gardes, l'aîné lui était détendu et souriant.

«Alors Angleterre, comment te portes-tu?  
>- Très bien mon cher...Mieux que ce petit imbécile d'Empire Germanique en tout cas, ou d'Autriche.<br>- Je vois que tu ne leur a pas fait de cadeaux!  
>- Aurais-je du? Non. Il fallait gagner la confiance des français après tout, je n'allais pas pardonner cette invasion lâche si facilement.»<br>Antonio sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux «Où est mon hermano?  
>- ...Au Palais du Roi, je suis partis tôt, il dormait encore! Ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien!»<p>

En effet le jour ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps. Les espagnols et portugais avaient fait une halte en Normandie avant de venir directement ici ce matin-là. Ils choisirent immédiatement les chevaux que leur proposait leur hôte, plutôt que le carrosse.

«J'ai les jambes en compote à force de bateau, pas envie de m'asseoir dans un truc tiré maintenant!»

Portugal regarda son frère d'une air blasé mais ne dit rien, timide ou méfiant. Le cortège se mit en marche, lentement, en direction de Londres. Cela prit quelques temps bien entendu. Et ils n'arrivèrent pas le jour-même, évidement.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre (?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Voyez vous, j'ai un petit soucis avec cette histoire. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'écrire, pourtant elle me tient à coeur et je n'aime pas l'imaginer inachevée et en hiatus définitif.

Donc j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un se sentirait intéresser pour adopter cette fic et la reprendre.

Sinon j'essaierais de trouver des idées pour la poursuivre. Et on verra si j'y arrive.


End file.
